Midnight Starlight
by Tyler3967
Summary: A story about a young colt who escapes from certain death and learns the meaning of friendship and what lays ahead of him to face evil with. Little did he understand that the more he learns, the more he'll one day become the new king that serves the Realm of Light and bring faith to the world of Equestria as did his family had done before. Can he succeed or be brought down by fate?


**Midnight:**

 _ **Prologue**_

Written by:

Tyler Hildebrand

Original characters and shows based on

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"

My name is "Midnight Starlight", a Unicorn Stallion in a color of dark grey, black mane and a color of white from the tip of my nose and up around my horn. I was born in the most beautiful and peaceful land in parts of Equestria known as "Spiritual Valley". It is a land where most equines, also known as ponies to be simple enough, had been learning how this world was made and had been hoping to believe that there really is a creator who made this world for all of us to learn and share kindness and happiness around the globe. Some say that the more you believe in the creator, the better you'll realize that there will always be even a shine of light that will help guide you through hard times when bad stuff happens in life.

Of course, that was only my first beginning of understanding on how life goes when bad things happen.

But, anyways, the real reason why I'm about to share my stories with you is to help you and almost the whole world to understand that there will always be a second chance to get when it comes to believing in the creator of this world and how to be always faithful and trustworthy to those who have been there for you. Good times and bad times.

So, with that said, this is how my story began as a very, young colt in the land of Equestria.

[scene shows outside of the labor room where two young foals, Blueblood and Cadence, are wondering aimlessly around about their mother who's ready to give birth to a new foal]

 **Cadence:** Oh, I hope mom is doing alright. Who knows when dad is coming home anytime soon?

[Blueblood was looking at himself in a small mirror glass not paying attention; notices Cadence was looking at him and puts it away]

 **Blueblood:** Oh! Um...yes. I wonder what's keeping him so long as well? Though I'm sure it's not too late.

[scene shows nurse helping the queen regain control of herself]

 **Nurse Mare:** Easy, your highness. The baby will soon be out.

 **Alicorn Queen:** [panting] No! Not until my husband is back from his... duty.

 **Nurse Mare:** My queen. None of us has any reports about him returning yet and your baby is nearly ready to come out. I'm afraid we'll have to-

[a knock from the door interrupted her sentence; one of the other nurses heads over and opens the door revealing to be an armored mare soldier]

 **Soldier Mare:** Queen Angelic, I've just received a report from your royal husband, King Braveheart! He's just returned from duty and is on his way up soon enough!

[other ponies, including Queen Angelic, sighs in relief]

 **Queen Angelic:** Thank you so much. I really appreciate...[struggling]...his returning. [continues moaning in pain]

 **Nurse Mare:** [to the other nurses] Nurses! As we were.

[they continued; outside of the door]

 **Cadence:** Oh good! Dad's finally back!

 **Blueblood:** And there he is, little sister.

[Braveheart came trotting up the stairs panting]

 **Braveheart:** [to Cadence and Blueblood] How is your mother doing?

 **Cadence:** Well, mom has been doing good so far and-

[she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a baby crying meaning the baby is finally born]

 **Cadence:** [gasp] A third baby's here!

 **Blueblood:** And right on time!

 **Braveheart:** [sighs in relief]

[a nurse mare opens the door and relieved to see Braveheart here]

 **Nurse Mare:** Oh, your majesty! You've come just in time. Please, do come in. Your wife's been expecting you.

 **Braveheart:** [to Cadence and Blueblood] You two wait out here. I'll let one of the nurses know you're welcome to come in.

 **Cadence:** [disappointed] Aw, alright.

 **Blueblood:** Yes, father.

[Bravehearts enters the labor room to see Angelic; he walks slowly close beside her to see the newborn foal]

 **Angelic:** What do you think of our new born unicorn colt?

 **Braveheart:** [smiles proudly] He's perfect. Have you thought of a name for him?

 **Angelic:** Not yet I haven't. Though I'm still a little tired from you know what.

[Braveheart looks at the young colt and notices a color of white on his horn; gently moved his mane with his magic and found out his color of white was around his horn; looking almost like his own color of white on his horn as well; other nurse mares gasped in shock]

 **Angelic:** [also shocked but amazed] Braveheart, do you know what this means?

 **Braveheart:** [impressed] I do, my dear. Our son has been chosen by our creator as to become a new king someday.

[outside of the door, Cadence and Blueblood are still waiting; the nurse opens the door]

 **Nurse Mare:** [quiet and gentle voice] You two are good to come in to meet your new little brother.

[the two smiles excitedly and walks quietly in the room; Braveheart lifts them up with his magic and placed them besides Angelic with the new baby colt]

 **Cadence:** [astonished while whispering] Oh, he's just too adorable!

[to Blueblood]

 **Cadence:** How about you, big brother?

 **Blueblood:** [placing his hoof under the colt's chin] Well he is precious.

[then feels a slime and slurping on his hoof; realizing it was his little brother sucking on his hoof; feeling disgusted but stayed calm]

 **Blueblood:** Rather messy for a beginner. But, in this case, still adorable. [sheepish laugh]

 **Cadence:** So any names for our new little brother?

 **Braveheart:** Well it's a bit challenging but I'm sure it's nothing hard.

 **Angelic:** Actually, I've found a name for him.

 **Cadence:** What is it?

 **Angelic:** His name will be... "Midnight Starlight".

[a moment pause]

 **Blueblood:** Midnight?

 **Angelic:** Think of it as a shade of dark grey that covers the whole world when nightfall arrives. And, when a shine of moon shows up, it brings a reminder to all those in fear of darkness that there will always be light to show them another way as long as know there's always a creator to look out for each and every one of us creatures no matter what.

 **Blueblood:** Ooohhh, okay then. I think I understand that a bit.

 **Cadence:** I think that name is perfect for him. Don't you, dad?

 **Braveheart:** [thinks for a moment; then smiles] I agree as well, Cadence.

[holds Midnight with his magic]

 **Braveheart:** [to Midnight] Welcome to our land and Equestria, Midnight Starlight. I believe this calls for a celebration and a time to let the world know a new warrior is born.

[scene shows a whole group of ponies all over town to hear the news about the new born warrior and someday to be king of Spiritual Valley; trumpets played for an announcement; a middle aged stallion soldier captain appears]

 **Soldier Captain:** Equines of Spiritual Valley and all other creatures of Equestria! I give you... King Braveheart!

[Braveheart comes out of the castle doorway; the captain ]

 **Braveheart:** Thank you, Captain Ironfist.

[turns to his subjects]

 **Braveheart:** Fillies and Gentlecolts, foals of all ages and other creatures of Equestria! It is my deepest and greatest pleasure to let you all know my beloved wife, Queen Angelic, has brought a new foal into our world!

[the crowd cheers]

 **Braveheart:** Not only is he a regular unicorn colt but, faith be told, our son has been chosen by our creator of this world as to one day become the next saviour and new ruler of this land one day! His name... is "Midnight Starlight"!

[the crowd cheers as Angelic comes out with Cadence and Blueblood from behind the doors and stands beside Braveheart while holding Midnight with her magic]

 **Braveheart:** And now, I would like to call forth my sister, who has arrived from the kingdom of Canterlot... Princess Celestia!

[flying from the sky beside the sun was Princess Celestia; lands besides Braveheart and Angelic]

 **Cadence:** [overjoyed] Hi, Auntie!

 **Blueblood:** [acting calm] Yes, hello Auntie.

[Celestia looks at Cadence and Blueblood and smiles; turns to Braveheart]

 **Celestia:** I am pleased that you would invite me to the ceremony, dear brother. It also pleases me to see you and your family as usual. Unlike... [sadly silenced for a moment] Our youngest sister who...has not returned since her banishment.

 **Braveheart:** I know how you feel, Tia. I, too, feel the same pain as you. [smiles to brighten her up] But, from all that aside until then, what do you think of our son, Midnight?

[Celestia looks at the baby; smiles]

 **Celestia:** I believe he is just what your kingdom and Equestria needs at last. For now, he is young and has a lot to learn. But I know that he will succeed throughout many difficulties until he sees what his real talent will be.

[Celestia lights up her horn and slowly places a bit of magic on Midnight's forehead which causes him to fall asleep for a moment; then the scene shows of a magical dream inside of Celestia's mind]

 **Celestia:** Midnight Starlight, my newest little nephew, my thoughts on you is what I know you will become as a strong and helpful stallion with positive thoughts inside your mind and heart. So that the world will know you will succeed into becoming a king for this land. But I know you won't do this alone without the help of your family and friends from all over Equestria, including myself, who will be more than greatful to support you. I hope this will help you find your way of who you are and will become, my dear sweet nephew... Midnight Starlight.

[Midnight wakes up and only to sneeze from a bit of magic dust; Braveheart and Angelic smiles as they both chuckled; so did Celestia]

 **Cadence:** [laughs] Aww.

 **Celestia:** My brother and Angelic... May I be the honor of holding your son to the crowd.

[Braveheart and Angelic nodded in agreement; gently lifts Midnight to Celestia with magic; Celestia holds him and turns to the crowd]

 **Celestia:** Citizens of Spiritual Valley and others from all over Equestria. I present to you our newborn warrior... Midnight Starlight!

[Celestia lifts Midnight into the air; the whole crowd cheers wildly and applauding for him]

 **Cadence:** Yay, Midnight! Our little brother's gonna be a hero!

 **Blueblood:** Oh yes! As long as he doesn't do anymore... gooing and slobbing for now though. [disgusted moan]

[the others laughed; Celestia gives the baby back to Angelic]

 **Celestia:** [to Braveheart] Our creator must be very proud that your son is about to bring light to this world. Don't you?

 **Braveheart:** [smiles] I do, dear sister. And I know he will accomplish anything he encounters.

 **Evil voice:** Yes... [snickers] I'm sure your so-called "Creator" will see how much your colt will be IF he can survive which he won't be! [laughs]

[the cheering crowd suddenly turns into silence and fear; storm approaches with some lightning flashing; huge green flames emerges from the ground in front of the crowd and the royal rulers; coming out was another queen revealing to be known as a changeling; the crowd gasps in horror]

 **Braveheart:** Chrysalis! We were aware it would be you.

 **Chrysalis:** Braveheart... It has been a long time since I've seen you and your wife, Angelic, eons ago.

 **Cadence:** [angrily] What is she doing here now?

 **Angelic:** [pulls Cadence and Blueblood behind her] Ssshhh...

 **Chrysalis:** Well now... Isn't this something? Everypony here invited from all across Equestria for this special day of the newborn foal of Braveheart and Angelic, huh? How very quaint it is. But all of this now questions me: How come my changeling kind and I weren't invited to your ceremony, Braveheart? Is it because we're not too good enough to get along or is it because we never got to get to know each other as what you call...friends?

 **Cadence:** [raising her voice] Who'd want to be friends with a murderer like you!?

 **Chrysalis:** [turns to Cadence] Murderer?

 **Cadence:** Yeah! All you and your changeling kind do is kill ponies for nothing but wanting more love! All because you want everything all over Equestria to yourself! Face it, queeny! You're only after power than just love!

 **Chrysalis:** [snickers] My... Aren't you the clever little one?

[walks slowly towards Cadence protected my Angelic]

 **Chrysalis:** Something else you want to say about me?

 **Cadence:** You're not only just a murderer. You're also arrogant, selfish and a meaner!

 **Chrysalis:** [mocking and singing] Meaner, meaner...[turns sinister]... Meaners gotta eat, too! [chuckles evilly]

 **Celestia:** Don't you dare threaten both my niece and nephew, Chrysalis!

 **Chrysalis:** [acting innocent] Oh I would NEVER do that, my dear Tia.

[Celestia not convinced]

 **Chrysalis:** [normal] Especially not in front of your brother, your sister-in-law and everypony watching me cause a scene. But, even so, how would you be able to stop me without the help of your real little sister, by the name, how should I say... Luna?

[a moment silent; Celestia looked away from Chrysalis]

 **Chrysalis:** [snickers] Exactly. You can't. You're just too helpless to stop me since you've banished her to the moon.

 **Braveheart:** [snaps] ENOUGH, Chrysalis!

[Chrysalis turns to Braveheart]

 **Braveheart:** You've had your fun ruining this session for us and our citizens, but you will NOT bring this up about our little sister who had issues with her problems. Now if you're done with your games, I would gladly order you to leave my kingdom.

 **Chrysalis:** Oh, Braveheart, you're just like Tia. Always on the soft side than showing me what you're both really made of. You and I could have been a good couple to rule Equestria all to ourselves. I mean, why waste your time with these kind who are your so called "family" and this whole pony tale about "Realm of Light" this and "Creator" that?

[Braveheart didn't answer]

 **Chrysalis:** Anyways, that isn't the reason why I'm here.

 **Braveheart:** Then what is it that you want instead?

 **Chrysalis:** One that shall be rightfully mine and my changelings... Spiritual Valley!

 **Celestia:** Spiritual Valley is a sacred and holy land for ponies and all other creatures who have lost their homes from evil who have taken what is theirs away.

 **Braveheart:** And with me and my wife around, we WILL protect this land from evil who tries to erase it. Even...from you!

 **Cadence:** Yeah! And they won't be the only ones who'll do this once my little brother grows big and strong to kick your flank!

 **Angelic:** Cadence!

 **Chrysalis:** [laughs] My, my, such fighting words you have there, little Cadence. But unfortunately, for you, your family and all of your subjects, that time of yours, to have a new warrior, will never happened. Not after he is finally, how shall I say...oh yes, put out of misery by ME. [snickers]

[Angelic holds Midnight away from Chrysalis; the crowd gasps]

 **Chrysalis:** [turns to the crowd] That's right, you mindless foals! Your newborn warrior, Midnight Starlight, will be the last time you'll ever see after the time my changelings and I come back to finish what must be done. After all, wherever there are ponies brightening up their joys, there are also love for me and changelings to feast on. But not until that little colt, who's chosen as saviour of Equestria, is out of our way.

[Everypony begins to cower in fear]

 **Chrysalis:** Don't believe? Allow me to show you proof.

[glows her horn and shows them her past she's done]

 **Chrysalis:** The same as what I have finally done to the other colt before Midnight. Who's by the name "Courageous Heart". A newborn warrior who has lasted for almost a moment during the great war in King Scorpan's kingdom... And at last...DIES!

[Everypony screams in fear for a bit]

 **Chrysalis:** [snickers] That's right, my little pony. I've done it once to each and every foal chosen by your "Creator" and I shall do the same to your favorite little foal.

 **Angelic:** [holds Midnight further away; alarmed] NO! Not my son you won't!

 **Braveheart:** [angrily] You wouldn't dare!

 **Chrysalis:** Oh, I most certainly would, Braveheart and Angelic. You know that I cannot allow your precious son to become a warrior and try to ruin my perfect plan to overtake this land of yours and then all of Equestria to myself! [laughs]

[Braveheart and Celestia glared in an even more angrier way at Chrysalis]

 **Captain Ironfist:** Guards! Arrest that despicable creature!

[the guards didn't react]

 **Captain Ironfist:** [turns to them] That's an order!

[his guards were suddenly turned into changelings]

 **Captain Ironfist:** [shocked] What?

 **Chrysalis:** Hehehe. Foolish stallion! Thought you could try and stop me with reinforcements, huh? Well guess again, old stallion, because my changelings are always prepared for anything.

[to Braveheart and Angelic]

 **Chrysalis:** Now then, Braveheart and Angelic, I will give you two choices: Either give me that baby and allow me to claim this land or else it'll be the end of your precious subjects. Starting with your old friend who's captain of the guards.

 **Captain Ironfist:** Our king and queen does NOT take orders from a misfit with a false heart, you beast!

 **Chrysalis:** [to Ironfist; outrageously offended] Excuse me!?

 **Captain Ironfist:** You heard me. You may as well act like you're better than everypony in the world and wishes to be served by all of us as slaves but, no matter what you do, you are still a cruel and a disgraceful monster to the entire nation of Equestria and nopony likes you.

 **Chrysalis:** [gets angry] Then perhaps you'd like to serve...

[glows her horn and flashes with her sharp fangs]

 **Chrysalis:** ...a DEAD ONE!

[lunges at Ironfist]

[Celestia steps in and holds her off with her horn; everypony screams and starts running in panic]

 **Chrysalis:** [while fighting] My changelings! ATTACK!

[the changelings did so; Braveheart fights back with Ironfist while Celestia deals with Chrysalis]

 **Angelic:** [to Cadence and Blueblood] Quickly, my foals! Inside the castle!

 **Cadence:** But what about dad and auntie?!

 **Angelic:** They've got things under control! Right now, we must head inside fast! Now!

[Cadence nodded and they hurried inside; Chrysalis sees them leaving and manages to knock Celestia aside; then shoots magic like goo on Celestia's hooves preventing her from moving]

 **Chrysalis:** See you around, lone princess! [laughs; chases after Angelic and the foals]

 **Celestia:** [alarmed] No!

[Angelic and the foals were inside unaware of Chrysalis on their tails; closed the door just in time]

 **Angelic:** There... That should keep us safe until your father and aunt sends them out of our land.

 **Chrysalis:** [behind them] Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, dear Angelic.

 **Angelic:** [turns and gasped] Chrysalis!

[Angelic shoots full power at Chrysalis who also does the same; unfortunately Chrysalis' power was too strong for Angelic's and it finally knocks her down into unconsciousness]

 **Cadence:** [shocked] MOM!

 **Blueblood:** Mother!

 **Cadence:** Oh mom, please wake up and- Wait, where's our little brother?

 **Chrysalis:** You mean "Midnight, your little saviour"? [snickers]

[Cadence and Blueblood turns to see Chrysalis holding Midnight with her magic]

 **Cadence:** [gasp] You monster! Give back our little brother!

 **Chrysalis:** Ha! And just what are YOU gonna do about it on your own?

 **Cadence:** What do you mean on my own when I've got Blu-

[turns to see Blueblood but sees he's not there; turns the other way and sees her brother hiding behind the curtains]

Cadence: Blueblood!

 **Blueblood:** Sorry, little sister, but I'd rather live than be eaten!

 **Cadence:** [not amused] Coward!

 **Chrysalis:** [laughs] Really? That was all your big brother can ever do to help you save your little brother from me? How pathetic!

[she turns, flies out of the window and escapes with Midnight]

 **Cadence:** No!

[grows angry at Chrysalis and takes off after her]

 **Blueblood:** [calling out] Wait, Cadence! What are you doing?! You know you're no match for her!

[cutscene shows Braveheart and Ironfist fighting off each and every changelings; at last they manage to scare them off; the changelings retreats]

 **Celestia:** Well done, dear brother. But, if it's no trouble, I would like some help please.

 **Braveheart:** Of course, my sister.

[he shoots a beam of light to free Celestia from Chrysalis' magical green goo]

Braveheart: Are you alright?

 **Celestia:** I'll be fine. But Chrysalis went after your wife and foals in the castle!

 **Braveheart:** I was aware she would be.

 **Captain Ironfist:** Then we must hurry, my king! I, too, am aware what kinds of cruelty she'll do in there with your family.

 **Chrysalis:** [cackles] You're already too late, Braveheart!

[Braveheart, Ironfist and Celestia looks up and sees Chrysalis with Midnight she's holding]

 **Chrysalis:** Soon, with him gone for good, this land will belong to ME after you and Angelic! [laugh]

 **Braveheart:** CHRYSALIS!

[he lightens his horn preparing to fire at Chrysalis; Celestia did the same]

 **Chrysalis:** (singing mockingly) Ah, ah, ah. (normal) One of you try something stupid to stop me with your magic, I drop this little foal straight down to the ground. Oh wait...

[she suddenly let's go of Midnight with her magic]

 **Chrysalis:** Now there he goes! [snickers]

 **Braveheart:** NO!

[Braveheart and Celestia prepares themselves to save Midnight from falling as Chrysalis watches; out of nowhere came Cadence in full speed and quickly grabs Midnight just in time and escapes with him]

 **Braveheart:** [relief] Yes! That's my filly!

 **Chrysalis:** [shocked] What!? Why that meddling little filly!?

[angrily she takes off after Cadence and Midnight]

 **Cadence:** [calling out while fleeing with Midnight] Dad! Auntie! Help!

 **Braveheart:** [to Celestia] I have to save my daughter and son!

 **Celestia:** Leave it to me, Braveheart! You focus on helping Angelic and I'll stop Chrysalis from reaching them.

 **Braveheart:** [nods in agreement] Alright. Thank you, Tia.

[he heads back into the castle for Angelic; Celestia takes off after Chrysalis]

[Cadence arrives in an old forest and tries to hide herself and Midnight from Chrysalis whom she has lost]

 **Cadence:** [to Midnight whimpering] Don't worry, Midnight. I'm gonna get you somewhere safe and make sure that meanie doesn't get you.

[she heads straight to the outside forest with Midnight but was then cornered by Chrysalis stopping her from escaping]

 **Chrysalis:** [angrily] You insolent, little brat! Give me back that wretched colt! Now!

 **Cadence:** [while protecting Midnight] Back off! You're not taking him away from us again!

 **Chrysalis:** Oh grow up, why don't you? Even a helpless filly, like yourself, doesn't stand a chance against me!

 **Cadence:** I may be small but I don't care how much it pleases you! I'd rather die from you than let you harm my brother!

 **Chrysalis:** Oh? Is that so? [snickers] Alright then, change of plans.

[she holds up Cadence with magic and brings her closer]

 **Chrysalis:** [fake innocence] Oh, how it pains me to do this to an innocent, little foal. [normal] Well I hoped you've said your goodbyes to your love ones, little Cadence... [turns menace] Because THIS time you won't be getting in my way now!

[Chrysalis prepares to eat Cadence; Midnight watches and whimpers until something from his horn shines and forced him zapping at Chrysalis which hits her on the eyes; Chrysalis screams in pain so loudly even Celestia from above heard her and flew straight down to find her and the foals]

 **Cadence:** [completely shocked about what Midnight just did] Midnight... Did you just...?

 **Midnight:** [shrugs]

 **Chrysalis:** [fiercefully turns to Midnight after being blinded for a moment] You little brat! How dare you zap at me with your magic!?

[she lunges at Midnight once more; only to be stopped and knocked back to the side by Celestia's powerful beam of magic]

 **Celestia:** [to Cadence and Midnight] Are you both alright?

 **Cadence:** [relieved] Auntie! It's you.

 **Celestia:** It is... And I am glad you're both safe and not hurt.

 **Chrysalis:** [looks at herself in the water reflection; gasped in horror; turns to Celestia] YOU! You've ruined my beautiful face! Now you're really gonna get it!

[but eventually she was out of luck when Braveheart and Angelic finally show up]

 **Chrysalis:** Hmph! You just never learn to quit, do you?

 **Braveheart:** [sternly] We've just about had with you causing a riot in our kingdom! Now you and your precious changelings... Get out! And never return, again.

 **Chrysalis:** [glares at Braveheart and the other alicorns for a moment; then at Cadence and Midnight and back again] Mark my words, Braveheart... You and your family tribe will not last forever to keep Equestria safe from evil! I assure you, once I am through with all of you, everypony will ALL bow down to me and WILL obey me AS their queen of Equestria!

 **Celestia:** Not while I'm around as well they won't, Chrysalis! No matter how many times you've tried, no matter what you said or do, you have no power to show Equestria what a real alicorn queen you are nowadays!

 **Chrysalis:** [growls angrily at Celestia and turns away] This is not over yet, Tia! Equestria will be mine! Once I have finished with your precious big brother, you'll be next too. And I'll make sure ALL of you will pay for this. [points out at Cadence] Starting with that filly! AFTER that one little saviour of yours... Midnight!

[glares at Midnight for a moment and then flies off back to the outside world while the three alicorns watched as she disappeared in the distance]

 **Braveheart:** [sighs] I doubt she will.

 **Celestia:** Same as do I, Braveheart. But we're never too sure if she is serious or not.

 **Braveheart:** Good point.

 **Angelic:** Cadence! Midnight! Oh, thank heavens, you're both safe! Are you hurt?

 **Cadence:** Yeah, we're okay, mom. Well, except that I was almost about to get eaten by Chrysalis. But then, all of the sudden, Midnight just zapped straight at her eyes and saved me.

 **Braveheart:** [turns to Cadence; surprised] He did what?

 **Celestia:** [also surprised] But how is it-

 **Angelic:** [looks at Midnight's horn which is still glowing] His horn's still glowing. How is it possible?

[Braveheart and Celestia, even Cadence, approached and took a good look at Midnight and his glowing horn; Ironfist arrived with Blueblood beside him]

 **Captain Ironfist:** Your majesties! I'm so glad you're all alright. And do not worry, Queen Angelic, I've brought along Blueblood for you incase you were wondering if-

[he can see they're all staring at something]

 **Captain Ironfist:** Your...highnesses? Is everything alright?

[Cadence sees Ironfist and taps on Braveheart's shoulder to get his attention; Braveheart turned, as well as the other alicorns did, to notice Ironfist was here]

 **Braveheart:** My son just saved my daughter's life.

 **Captain Ironfist:** [a bit confused] I'm sorry?

 **Angelic:** [shows Ironfist her son] Midnight's horn has been glowing since he just defeated Chrysalis and saved my daughter, Cadence, from getting eaten.

 **Captain Ironfist:** [stares at Midnight's glowing horn for a moment] But how is it so when he hasn't started using magic yet?

 **Celestia:** Braveheart, do you remember about the legend I've shown you in a book?

 **Braveheart:** [thinks for a moment; finally remembers] Of course... If one who's chosen as a warrior feels or reacts that itself or it's loved ones are in danger and in need of help, the creator hears a response and comes to aid their guidance and help them stop evil from overachieving.

[the others were quite surprised about the story; but Blueblood was also confused about it]

 **Blueblood:** I don't get it?

 **Braveheart:** You'll understand what it means, Blueblood. I, too, thought it would be all just a myth. But it looks like I was proven wrong.

 **Captain Ironfist:** By jove... So the legend was true all along.

 **Celestia:** Indeed it is, captain.

 **Braveheart:** But, just in case, we'll always make sure he's prepared for the worst is coming. Including Chrysalis the next time she dares return.

[looks at Midnight being held on by Angelic; smiles proudly]

 **Braveheart:** And who knows? Midnight will probably be as good as I once was before.

 **Captain Ironfist:** [after a brief moment] So, your highness. About the citizens. They're alright. Though, some have briefly been injured but nothing serious which is good.

 **Braveheart:** Good to know. Let's go home, everypony.

[the alicorns, foals and the captain nodded in agreement and set off for home]

Even a young foal like myself could hardly remember what had happened after that quick fight between us and the changelings, but one thing that made me remembered what I did was stopping Chrysalis with my horn and used magic mixed with light to distract her before she tried to eat my big sister, Cadence. How did it happen just now? I'll never know yet until time tells. For now, all was calm and peaceful once again.

For a newborn colt like myself, my journey was only beginning.

End of Prologue...


End file.
